Mendokusei
by Anniiee
Summary: Hadiah kecil yang Sasuke dapat sepulang dari misinya.


**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mendokusei**

"Mendokuseii!"

Demi apa ia harus mendengar kalimat laknat itu di pagi-pagi seperti ini? Dan parahnya lagi, kalimat itu bukannya muncul dari seorang Jounin yang menjadi musuh tak tertulisnya, melainkan dari putranya sendiri. Yang benar saja?

Ia baru pulang dari misi kemarin dan ia tak tahu hadiah ini yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Tou-chan, hari ini nggak usah latihan ya? Aku lelah ingin tiduran saja."

What the―

Apa dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Matanya menyipit, benaknya sudah membuat berbagai kemungkinan akan mengapa putra kesayangannya itu bersikap sedikit ―ralat― cukup aneh hari ini. Tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan di samping kanan-kirinya.

Ia masih menatap dingin putranya yang tiduran di sofa dengan yang sama sekali tak digubris korbannya dan malah asyik mencari posisi nyaman di sofanya.

Ia mendelik marah ke samping kiri tepat ke arah dapur dimana sang istri sedang asyik bermain-main dengan peralatan dapur.

"Ino! Anak siapa ini?" teriaknya sukses menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sang istri yang sempat terdiam lalu berbalik ke arahnya dengan kerutan dahi di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Dia putramu."

"Anakku tak seperti itu."

Ya, anaknya bukan anak pemalas yang suka tidur dan mengatakan kata laknat itu. Uchiha tidaklah seperti itu.

Didengarnya langkah kaki yang semakin dekat padanya. "Ada apa sih? Pertanyaanmu aneh," ucap istrinya, mengambil posisi di samping sang suami.

Sayang kata disayang(?), posisinya yang dekat seperti itu justru menjadikannya sasaran empuk menerima amarah tak jelas sang suami. Kedua pundaknya sudah tertangkap cengkeraman tangan sang suami.

"Apa kau tidur dengan Nara, Ino?"

Jder

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Ino hanya mematung menatap suaminya tanpa kedip. Angin dari mana yang membuat suaminya bertanya pertanyaan absurb seperti itu? Jelas-jelas dengannya ia tidur dulu, kenapa sekarang menuduhnya tidur dengan pemuda lain?

Tangannya terangkat demi menyentuh dahi sang suami. "Kau. . .tidak sedang demam kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Jelas tidak, karena suhu tubuhnya masih terasa normal. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu di misinya kali ini yang membuat suaminya sedikit err..bagaimana mengatakannya ya?

Sasuke mendorong tangan istrinya menjauh dari kepalanya. Ia menunjuk seorang anak yang masih asyiknya berlabuh ke dunia mimpi di sofa di ruang tamu itu, tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Lihat dia! Dia bukan anakku. Dia anak Shikamaru," rancaunya masih tidak jelas di hadapan sang istri.

Ino semakin heran. Oke, ia takkan tahu kalau tidak mencari tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat suaminya berpikiran seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas yang tidur di sofa itu adalah buah hatinya dengan suami.

Tak ingin semakin membuat suaminya kesal tak karuan, ia beranjak ke sofa itu. Didudukinya bagian sofa yang kosong dan ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan putranya untuk bangun.

"Honey, bangun!" panggilnya lembut.

Sosok itu menggeliat sambil menggerutu tak suka karena tidurnya terganggu. Tapi, otaknya sudah tersadar walaupun matanya masih dipertahankan tertutup. Berharap dengan itu saja ibunya mau meninggalkannya.

"Ikiru-kun! Bangun, Honey!"

Anak laki-laki yang namanya sudah terpanggil itu membuka matanya malas-malas. Ia menyipit melihat sosok ibunya dan bersiap mengeluarkan protes yang ditahannya.

"Mendokusei. . .kenapa Ibu membangunkanku? Aku masih mengantuk."

what?

Mematung, sang nyonya Uchiha itu terdiam dan menatap putranya tanpa kedip. Benaknya sekolah baru saja dipukul oleh kenyataan gila yang tiba-tiba saja lewat begitu saja.

Benaknya sudah membentuk dengan sendirinya nama seseorang yang sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

**%%%**

"Huaattchih!"

Seorang pemuda, lebih tepatnya sekarang disebut bapak, mendengus kesal karena bersin yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya padahal hari cukup hangat karena sebentar lagi musim panas tinggal menghitung hari. Istrinya menatapnya heran dari arah dapur lalu datang padanya sambil membawakannya tisu. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa apa, Shikamaru?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Mendokusei na~." jawab pria bernama Shikamaru itu. Wanita bercepol dua di sampingnya hanya mengangguk mengerti tapi raut wajahnya masih tetap menyimpan raut khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Tidak demam kan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau merasa tidak enak, panggil aku. Akan kubuatkan bubur."

Melihat sang suami mengangguk, ia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda di dapur. Namun, langkahnya terhenti kala didengarnya dobrakan pintu depan rumahnya.

BRAK

"SHIKAMARU! DIMANA KAU?"

Tak perlu bertanya lagi, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sang suami yang keheranan. Ia pun menawarkan diri untuk menemui sang tamu, kalau saja sang tamu itu sendiri tidak seenaknya masuk ruang keluarga dengan tampang marahnya.

Yamanaka Ino, semua pasti tahu hubungan apa yang dimiliki wanita itu dengan suaminya. Ia pun tak heran kala mendapati sang suami yang berbaring sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Ino di lehernya. Dan satu sisi benaknya melarangnya untuk mengganggu perkelahian dua sahabat lama itu. Bahkan, saat dilihatnya suami Ino yang juga hadir di rumahnya menggendong Ikiru, hanya diam saja di ambang pintu, ia pun semakin yakin kalau ia tak boleh mengganggu apapun itu yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Apa saja yang kau ajarkan padanya?"

Kalau boleh dikatakan, Ino saat ini seperti seorang perempuan yang frustasi karena seseorang mengatai dirinya jelek plus gendut sebagai bumbu penyedapnya. Ditambah kata 'merepotkan' kalau perlu. Yah, wanita Yamanaka itu memang sangat sensitif dengan semua yang berhubungan sama penampilan. Dan posisi Shikamaru seolah dia lah biang yang mengejek Ino.

"A-apa mak-sud-mu?" Shikamaru berusaha bicara di sela pembantaian terhadap dirinya itu.

"Kau pemalas, payah, merepotkan, menyebalkan. Apa saja yang kau perbuat pada anakku?"

"A-aku t-tidak, akh, m-melakukan a-pa-a-pa pa-da-nya."

"Berhenti mengelak! Kalau bukan kau siapa yang bisa mempengaruhinya seperti itu?" Sayang sekali, Ino masih terbakar amarahnya.

"K-kau ini bi-ca-ra a-pa, men-do-ku-sei!"

What?

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, pria nanas itu masih sempat-sempatnya berkata seperti itu. Dan bukannya hukumannya semakin ringan, malah tampaknya mempererat cengkeraman Ino di leher Shikamaru.

Dan kalau dia tak bertindak, bagaimana nasib suaminya nanti?

Ia sudah akan menghentikan perkelahian itu kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menghalanginya. "Biarkan mereka, Tenten."

Dan matanya tak salah telah melihat seringaian di bibir pria muda itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa sepasang suami istri Uchiha itu benar-benar ingin membunuh suaminya? Tapi, kenapa?

Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau salah satu di antara mereka telah pergi entah kemana.

**%%%**

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. Mata coklatnya menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah jauh darinya. Tapi, juga tak terlalu dekat. Mereka kan masih normal(?) *nih kok melenceng?*

Ia kembali menutup matanya melanjutkan acara tiduran di teras samping rumahnya. Biasanya ayahnya akan menemaninya, tapi sepertinya, dari suara bising dari dalam rumah, ayahnya tengah sibuk entah karena apa.

"Shikamaru! Kubunuh kau."

Dan ia tak berencana untuk peduli.

Dirasakannya pendatang baru itu yang juga mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Saat ia sedikit membuka matanya, sosok itu juga ikut tiduran sepertinya.

"Mendokusei~ kenapa orang-orang itu berisik sekali? Ada apa dengan ibumu?" ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan saja.

"Hn. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah teriak-teriak dari pagi tadi."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Cara bicara dan nada yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk bocah seusianya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tak peduli."

Dan hening pun hadir di antara mereka. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi keduanya sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan keadaan ini. Justru suasana seperti inilah yang cocok untuk mereka. Memang mereka menuruni sifat ayah masing-masing.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa biasa saja?" si putra Uchiha itu kini yang memulai. "Kamu yakin cara ini berhasil, Nara?" Bahkan, untuk ukuran anak kecil, mereka biasa saling memanggil nama marga mereka. Bagi mereka itu cocok dan keren.

"Aku hanya meniru kebiasaan ayahku, Uchiha. Kurasa, ini sudah turunan. Hoaahm.." Nara Shikai menjawab sambil menguap.

"Kamu dan ayahmu bermalas-malasan, tapi kalian bisa jenius. Tapi, kenapa aku justru merasa jadi tambah bodoh?"

"Hei!" Shikai memekik. Tampaknya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tahu ayahmu tipe ninja peniru, kamu mungkin juga seperti itu. Tapi, jangan katakan kalau kamu meniru sikapku untuk menjadi jenius?"

Memang dasarnya anak yang jenius, Nara Shikai bisa menebak apa saja.

"Hn. Mungkin benar. Aku sudah merasa kalau cara ini takkan berhasil."

"Mendokusei na~. Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Semua orang di Konoha tahu klan Nara adalah klan orang-orang jenius. Tapi, Uchiha juga tak kalah cerdas. Mungkin, aku akan mengasah otakku bermain shogi."

Nara Shikai menguap. Tak peduli dengan Uchiha Ikiru yang sedikit berjingit tak suka dengan sikap itu. "Yaah, tak apa sih. Kalau kamu ingin meniru caraku berpikir pun tak masalah. Tapi, pastikan juga ibumu berhenti berteriak merepotkan seperti itu. Kamu lah yang membuatnya begini."

"Hn."

"Kamu sudah cerita ke orang tuamu?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ayah akan membunuhku. Sehari semalam bisa saja aku dikurung untuk terus belajar. Aku akan berakting seperti ini saja terus."

"Yaah, ayahmu takkan diam saja. Beruntung, ayahku tidak seperti ayahmu. Dia terlalu malas bahkan untuk teriak pada ibu."

"Hn."

**FIN**

Wuhahaha, request dari DeeValerya. Maaf kalo amburadul..

**A/N: **ShikaTen.. Kalau dilihat dari sifatnya, Tenten nggak jauh beda sama Ino. Bedanya dia nggak se-agresif Ino.. Kasar tapi lembut dan manis.. Lagipula, mata dan rambutnya sama kek shika. Shikai jadi nggak jauh-jauh beda dari umumnya Nara. Aku lebih rela shika sama perempuan lain yang penting bukan Temari.. Shikatema, aku nggak bisa nemuin 'klik' di antara mereka. Kedua2nya sama2 sempurna hingga menurutku sempurna kuadrat terlalu berlebihan..dan datar.. *maaf, buat para penggemar shikatema, hanya saja menurutku mereka terlalu 'wow' saja hingga aku nggak bisa bilang satu kata sekalipun*  
>aku seorang yang lebih suka hubungan yg saling melengkapi, punya kelemahan masing2 hingga yg lainnya bisa melengkapi..<p>

Lalu, Tenten.. Abang Neji kan udah is dead tuh, jadi nggak masalah dong dia sama shika.. Shika emang nggak pernah lepas dari orang merepotkan. Tapi, sempat juga kepikiran shika sama shiho, cukup beda aja ada seseorang yg justru mengagumi sosoknya..khikhi

Dan aku buat sasuino, karena ini memang request DeeValerya. Toh, aku juga suka..huahaha..*ehem*

Aku pakai nama Ikiru karena terlalu jengah sama nama yang didului huruf 'S'. Terlalu banyak..

Ja,

**Review**

**Wa**

**naze?**


End file.
